Rozterki Apple Bloom/Transkrypt
:stukanie :Apple Bloom: Uwaga, uwaga! Zebranie Znaczkowej Ligi uważam za otwarte! Kto sprawdzi obecność? :pauza :Scootaloo: Jestem pewna, że wszyscy są. :Sweetie Belle: Tak. Apple Bloom, stało się coś ważnego? :Apple Bloom: Och, nie, nic… Poza tym, że przyszedł list od Babs Seed, w którym pisze, że dostała znaczek! :Scootaloo i Sweetie Belle: Co?! :Apple Bloom: Jej znaczek to para nożyczek. :Scootaloo: Więc… jej talentem jest strzyżenie? :Sweetie Belle: No jasne! Ciągle majstrowała przy grzywach i ogonach! Może wyrośnie na jakąś supersławną stylistkę! :Apple Bloom: Ale jeśli poświęci na to cały swój czas, to kto będzie szefem Ligi na Manehattanie? :Scootaloo: No, nie Babs. Nie może być w Znaczkowej Lidze, skoro już ma swój znaczek. :Apple Bloom: O jeny, chyba masz rację. :Sweetie Belle: Cieszę się, że jest szczęśliwa, ale nie chciałabym całymi dniami strzyc grzywek i ogonów. Wyobrażacie sobie, jakby to było dostać znaczek, którego się nie chce? :Apple Bloom: Nie… To… byłoby straszne… :Sweetie Belle: Nie martw się, Apple Bloom. W twojej rodzinie wszyscy mają same jabłkowe znaczki. Twój też pewnie będzie taki. A co może być niefajnego w jabłkach? :Scootaloo: Ogryzki, i kwaśne jabłka, i zgniłe jabłka i jabłka, które mają robaki. Co? :Sweetie Belle: Nie pomagasz. :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia :Apple Bloom: Tak bardzo skupiałam się na tym, żeby nareszcie zdobyć swój znaczek, że nie zastanawiałam się nad tym, co będzie potem. Jest tak wiele spraw, o których nie myślałam. :Lektor: Rozterki Apple Bloom :Applejack: Może i nie myślałaś, ale po co się— :Apple Bloom: A jeśli dostanę taki znaczek, którego nie polubię? A-albo taki, przez który nikt nie będzie mnie lubił? :Applejack: No wiesz, to jest naprawdę— :Apple Bloom: A jeśli nasza Liga się rozpadnie? Przecież wtedy już nawet nie będziemy kucykami Znaczkowej Ligi! wzdycha A jak to nie będzie jabłko?! Wyrzucicie mnie z domu?! Będę żyć?! :Applejack: No dobra, dość tego, moja mała. Zadałaś za dużo pytań, żebym mogła ci na nie teraz odpowiedzieć. :Apple Bloom: Ale… :Applejack: I nikt nigdy nie będzie cię wyrzucał z domu. :Apple Bloom: Jesteś pewna, Applejack? :Applejack: Oczywiście, że tak. A teraz prześpij się. Zobaczysz, rano obudzisz się w lepszym nastroju. :Hush Now, Little Sister :gaśnie :Apple Bloom: ziewa Nieważne, co dostanę. :Apple Bloom: chrapie :pieje :Apple Bloom: Oołii! Nie ma to jak się porządnie wyspać! :Applejack: Śniadanie! :Apple Bloom: Miałaś rację, Applejack! Czuję się o wiele lepiej! Nie wiem, czemu wczoraj wieczorem tak się martwiłam. :Applejack: Widzisz? A co ci mówiłam? Po przespanej nocy wszystko wygląda… Już wiem, czemu byłaś taka niespokojna. :Apple Bloom: Co? O co chodzi? :Applejack: Wygląda na to, że ktoś tu dostał swój uroczy znaczek! :Apple Bloom: wzdycha Nie mogę uwierzyć! Nareszcie mam swój znaczek! Aa, dostałam swój znaczek! z echem Dostałam swój uroczy znaczek! Lecę powiedzieć dziewczynom, że mój znaczek to jest… aa… Co to jest? :Applejack: Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, co to znaczy. :Termitator: A ja wiem co! przez maskę To znaczy, że mogę iść na emeryturę! się :Apple Bloom: Zwalczanie szkodników? Takich jak… parasprite'y. :Termitator: Hu-ha, błagam. Każdy kucyk, który ma puzon, przegoni parasrite'y. Ja tu mówię o poważnych szkodnikach! Słyszałaś kiedyś… o twittermitach? :pioruna :Apple Bloom: Twittermity? :Termitator: Tylko terminatorzysic tacy jak my mogą powstrzymać te elektryczne bestie przed zniszczeniem całej Equestrii. :Apple Bloom: Termitatorzy? :Termitator: To niełatwa robota. Nawet najlepsi z nas marzą o dniu, kiedy przeniosą się na lepsze pastwiska. No ale teraz ty możesz mnie zastąpić, więc ja nareszcie mogę odpocząć. :Apple Bloom: Zastąpić? :Termitator: Przestań powtarzać wszystko, co mówię i zacznij uważać, jak chcesz się czegoś nauczyć. :Apple Bloom: Przepraszam, ale, szczerze mówiąc, nie tego się spodziewałam. :Termitator: Behe. Nic się nie bój. Jeśli dostałaś taki znaczek, to na pewno masz dryg. :Apple Bloom: Mam dryg? O, przepraszam. :Termitator: Taa, najważniejsza jest szybkość. Jak się znajdą na wolności, to może być bardzo nieciekawie. :bzyczą :Apple Bloom: Zaraz, co masz na myśli? :wyładowanie :Apple Bloom: Aa! :Termitator: Hahaha, mówiłem!? A im bardziej się te bestie rozlecą, tym mocniej rażą prądem. :Apple Bloom: Co ja mam robić?! :Termitator: Zawołać je i zebrać. :Apple Bloom: Twittermity! gwiżdże Twittermity! :wsysanie :Apple Bloom: Twittermity! :wsysanie :Apple Bloom: Taś, taś, taś, taś, taś, taś, taś! :wsysanie :Termitator: No, radzisz sobie, moje dziecko. Wyślij mi kiedyś kartkę. Będę w Pensjonacie pod Uśmiechniętą Sosną. :Apple Bloom: Nie, chwila! Rozumiem, że ta praca jest bardzo ważna, ale ja chyba nie chcę zbierać robaków do końca życia. Hej, gdzie on się podział? :Diamond Tiara: Proszę, proszę, proszę! Oto nasz nowy kucyk od robaków! :Apple Bloom: Termitator! :Silver Spoon: Uch, jakie to jest ohydne! Fuj! :Diamond Tiara: Ach, mogłam się domyślić, że skończysz z najgorszym znaczkiem na świecie. :Diamond Tiara i Silver Spoon: się :Silver Spoon: Chociaż z drugiej strony, jak będziesz czuć się samotnie, to możesz złapać sobie przyjaciela. :Apple Bloom: To nie jest śmieszne. :Diamond Tiara: Szukam, przyprzyprzyprzyjaciela! :Apple Bloom: Przestań! :Silver Spoon: Robaku! Robaku! Będziesz moim przyjacielem? Bo wszyscy inni mnie opuścili! się :Apple Bloom: Wiecie co? Mój znaczek nie jest najgorszy! Wy dwie wręcz przeciwnie! :Diamond Tiara i Silver Spoon: się :pęka :Apple Bloom: wzdycha Obawiam się, że Diamond Tiara ma rację, ale… ten znaczek nie jest tym, na co liczyłam. :Tajemniczy głos: Wcale nie musisz go zatrzymywać. :Apple Bloom: Kto to? O czym mówisz? :Tajemniczy głos: Jeśli twój znaczek tak bardzo ci przeszkadza, to pozbądź się go. :Apple Bloom: Skoro jesteś taka mądra i wiesz, jak usunąć ten okropny znaczek, to proszę bardzo, zrób to! :Tajemniczy głos: Nie ma nic prostszego. :wieje :Apple Bloom: Och. No takie czary-mary to ja rozumiem. :panikują :Apple Bloom: Hej! Dokąd wy wszystkie biegniecie?! :panikują :Apple Bloom: Pani Burmistrz, co się dzieje?! :Pani Burmistrz: Apple Bloom, musisz zabrać swoją rodzinę i uciekać! :wyładowania :bzyczą :Apple Bloom: Twittermity! wzdycha :ekwipunku :Apple Bloom: Twittermity! Do mnie, taś, taś, taś, taś, taś! :wyładowanie :Apple Bloom: Chodźcie! :wyładowania :Apple Bloom: Jak to się dzieje?! :Applejack: Apple Bloom! Do stogu siana, co ty robisz?! :Apple Bloom: Próbuję wyłapać te szkodniki, jak widzisz! :Applejack: Tylko termitator może to zrobić! Chodź, musimy stąd wiać! :Apple Bloom: Ale ja muszę coś zrobić! :Applejack: Zwariowałaś?! :bzyczą :wyładowanie :Apple Bloom: wzdycha :wyładowanie :Apple Bloom: Aaa! :pieje :piszczy :Apple Bloom: Uułii. O jeny, co za koszmar! Był taki realny. :Applejack: Śniadanie! :Apple Bloom: Applejack! Normalnie nie uwierzysz, jaki miałam sen! Widocznie byłam bardziej zmęczona, niż myślałam. :Applejack: Widzisz, a co ci mówiłam? Po przespanej nocy wszystko wygląda… wzdycha Już wiem, czemu byłaś taka niespokojna! :Apple Bloom: Czemu? :Applejack: Wygląda na to, że ktoś tu dostał swój uroczy znaczek! :Apple Bloom: Kolejny?! Znaczy… naprawdę? Uu-huu! Robienie eliksirów! To jest o wiele lepsze! :Applejack: Lepsze od czego? :Apple Bloom: Nieważne. Cieszę się, że lekcje u Księżniczki Twilight nie poszły na marne. :Applejack: Domyślam się, że chcesz lecieć do klubu i pokazać przyjaciółkom swój uroczy znaczek, ale zanim wyjdziesz, nie zapomnij o swoich… zadaniach…? :dzwoni :Apple Bloom: Uu-huu! :Scootaloo: Co ci tak wesoło? :Sweetie Belle: Właśnie, stało się coś? :Apple Bloom: Och, nic takiego… poza tym, że dostałam uroczy znaczek! :Scootaloo: To niesamowite! :Sweetie Belle: Ekstra! :Apple Bloom: A czy któraś z was już dostała swój? :Scootaloo: Nie. :Sweetie Belle: Ja też nie. :Apple Bloom: Miałam nadzieję, że dostaniemy swoje znaczki w tym samym czasie. :Scootaloo: Ja też. :Sweetie Belle: Ale i tak strasznie się cieszę z twojego! :Scootaloo: No jasne, że tak! :Apple Bloom: Już wiem! w mównicę Zarządzam zebranie naszej Ligi! Myślę, że razem wymyślimy sposób, jak zdobyć dwa pozostałe znaczki. :Sweetie Belle: Em, tak… Rzecz w tym, że… :Apple Bloom: Co? :Scootaloo: No wiesz, nie powinnaś być w Znaczkowej Lidze, skoro już dostałaś swój uroczy znaczek. :Apple Bloom: Och, racja. Tak jak Babs Seed. Ale mogę siedzieć cichutko w kącie, kiedy wy będziecie się zastanawiać, co robić. :Sweetie Belle: Ale… tak naprawdę to klub jest tylko dla członków Ligi. :Apple Bloom: Och. Jasne. To może wpadnę do wasz później, dobra? :Sweetie Belle: Po co? No wiesz, nie możesz tu teraz przychodzić. :Apple Bloom: Och. :Sweetie Belle: Takie są zasady. :Scootaloo: Nie wiem nawet, czy w ogóle możemy się dalej przyjaźnić. :zamykają się :Apple Bloom: Co?! :odgłosy lasu :Apple Bloom: Sweetie Belle! Scootaloo! Hej! Dziewczyny, to nie jest zabawne! :wieje :Tajemniczy głos: Znów kłopoty z uroczym znaczkiem? :Apple Bloom: Nie! Znaczy, yy, tak. Znaczy… Och. Bo ja dostałam swój, ale przyjaciółki jeszcze nie i teraz mam przez to kłopoty. :Tajemniczy głos: Mam wrażenie, że urocze znaczki i kłopoty to dwie strony tego samego medalu. :Apple Bloom: Na to wygląda. Myślę, że gdybym znów miała gładkie boczki, to nie byłoby problemów. :Tajemniczy głos: Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem. :wieje :trzask :Scootaloo: Hej, Apple Bloom. Czemu nas tu wezwałaś? :Apple Bloom: Bo my, gładkie boczki, musimy się gdzieś spotykać! :Scootaloo: Yy, tak naprawdę, Apple Bloom, my dostałyśmy już swoje znaczki. :Apple Bloom: Poważnie?! To pokażcie. :Scootaloo: Oo, nie mamy czasu na takie pogawędki. :Sweetie Belle: I na pewno nie mamy czasu na spotkania w tym starym klubie. :Scootaloo: Tak, teraz mamy nowe obowiązki. :Sweetie Belle: Ale może później się spotkamy. Kiedyś tam. :Apple Bloom: Nie! Czekajcie! Jeszcze mogę odzyskać swój znaczek! Tak myślę. Och! Przecież już raz go dostałam! Och, zaczekajcie na mnie! Nieeee! :pieje :Apple Bloom: Co do Equestrii to wszystko ma znaczyć?! :Applejack: Śniadanie! :Apple Bloom: Nie jestem pewna, czy sen pomaga na wszystko, tak jak sądzi Applejack. :Apple Bloom: Oo… Applejack? Pamiętasz, mówiłaś, że jak się wyśpię, to poczuję się lepiej, ale, prawdę mówiąc, to czuję się coraz gorzej. :Applejack: Widzisz, a co ci mówiłam? Po przespanej nocy wszystko wygląda… No, już wiem, czemu byłaś taka niespokojna. :Apple Bloom: Co… nie słyszałaś, co powiedziałam? Ja próbowałam się… :Babcia Smith: Proooszę, a co my tutaj mamy? :Apple Bloom: O co chodzi, babciu? Co jest? :Babcia Smith: O, nie, nic. Prawda, Applejack? :Applejack: Prawda. Nic się nie stało. Prawda, Big Mac? :Big McIntosh: Tak szczerze, Apple Bloom, to chodzi o twój uroczy znaczek. :Applejack: Yytak. :Apple Bloom: O nie! Co teraz mam? :Big McIntosh: Mogę ci powiedzieć, czego nie masz. Nie masz na znaczku jabłka. :Babcia Smith: Nie! :Apple Bloom: Co?! :Applejack: Big McIntosha A my tu nie chcemy takich, co nie mają jabłek. :Big McIntosh: Applejack Nie. :Babcia Smith: Big McIntosha Niestety musisz pakować manatki. Nie możesz z nami zostać. :Apple Bloom: Ale tu jest mój dom! :Big McIntosh: O, i będziesz musiała zmienić swoje imię. :Babcia Smith: Właśnie! :Big McIntosh: Myślę, że „Bloom” w zupełności wystarczy. Nie sądzisz, Applejack? :Applejack: Taak! :wieje :Apple Bloom: Nieee! :uderzenie :Apple Bloom: Och! :Pinkie Pie: jak kogut :Apple Bloom: Dobra, to jest jakaś jazda bez trzymanki! pauza Uułii! Nie wiedziałam, że brak znaczka to taki powód do radości! Co to… stęka Już nigdy w życiu nie chcę mieć żadnego głupiego znaczka! :Tajemniczy głos: Tak szybko wróciłaś? :Apple Bloom: Dobra, tajemniczy głosie! Nie wiem, jakie zaklęcie na mnie rzuciłaś, ale proszę cię, natychmiast je zdejmij. :Tajemniczy głos: Ja nie rzuciłam zaklęcia na ciebie ani na żadnego innego kucyka. Zrobiłam to, czego chciałaś. :Apple Bloom: warczy Dlaczego miałabym chcieć być dręczona koszmarami?! :Tajemniczy głos: Nie chciałaś łapać robaków, więc pomogłam. Nie chciałaś stracić przyjaciół, więc pomogłam. Jeśli masz jakiś problem z rodziną, w tej sprawie też mogę ci pomóc. :Apple Bloom: Nie chcę twojej pomocy! Tylko daj mi wreszcie spokój! :Księżniczka Luna: Och, Apple Bloom, nie uciekniesz przed własnym cieniem. :Apple Bloom: Księżniczka Luna?! Moim cieniem? Co masz na myśli? Cień to ja? To ja sama sobie to wszystko robiłam? :Księżniczka Luna: Oczywiście, Apple Bloom. To twój sen. :Apple Bloom: Jeśli wszystko było tylko snem, to dlaczego się nie obudziłam? :Księżniczka Luna: Czasami martwimy się o coś tak bardzo, że przez nasz lęk czujemy się, jakbyśmy byli uwięzieni w koszmarze. Czy jest na świecie coś, o co szczególnie się martwisz? Powiedz. :Apple Bloom: Taak. Najbardziej ze wszystkiego to się martwię o swój znaczek. :Księżniczka Luna: Może po prostu boisz się dowiedzieć, kim jesteś? To właśnie reprezentują znaczki. Jeśli nie zaakceptujesz tego, kim jesteś, to życie może się wydawać koszmarem. dmucha :Apple Bloom: A… jeśli polubię siebie, to inni też mnie polubią? :Księżniczka Luna: Oczywiście. :Apple Bloom: W takim razie nie ma znaczenia, jaki będę mieć znaczek! :Księżniczka Luna: Istotnie. :Apple Bloom: Jakie to jest proste! Muszę być jedynym kucykiem na świecie, który martwi się o swój znaczek. :Księżniczka Luna: Oo, tego bym nie powiedziała. :otwierają się :Sweetie Belle: oddycha :pojawia się :brzęczy :otwierają się :szumią :pojawia się :Scootaloo: krzyczy :plusk :Scootaloo: panikuje :Apple Bloom: Scootaloo i Sweetie Belle też mają koszmary? :Księżniczka Luna: Ta noc była ciężka dla wszystkich, ale myślę, że już czas, aby ją zakończyć. :otwierają się :Scootaloo i Sweetie Belle: Księżniczka Luna! :Księżniczka Luna: Wiem, że tej nocy wiele się działo w waszych głowach. Ale myślę, że Apple Bloom chciałaby wam coś powiedzieć, zanim się obudzicie. :Sweetie Belle: To my jeszcze śpimy? :Scootaloo: Super! :Apple Bloom: Cóż, myślę, że powinnyśmy odbyć zebranie Znaczkowej Ligi w naszych snach. :trąbi :Apple Bloom: Wszystkie przejęłyśmy się tym, że Babs Seed dostała swój znaczek, ale ja nie chcę mieć z tego powodu koszmarów do czasu, kiedy my dostaniemy nasze. :Scootaloo: Ja też nie! :Apple Bloom: I chociaż trochę się tego boimy, to żaden znaczek nie zmieni tego, kim jesteśmy i co inni myślą o nas. :Sweetie Belle: To fajnie, że boimy się tej samej rzeczy. W ten sposób możemy sobie nawzajem przypominać, że mamy być sobą. :Księżniczka Luna: A kiedy nadejdzie dzień, w którym dostaniecie swoje znaczki, możecie być pewne, że będą do was pasować. :Apple Bloom: Bez dwóch zdań! :Scootaloo: Dziewczyny, czy myślicie, że Babs może mieć takie same objawy jak my? :Apple Bloom: Już wiem, przygotujemy dla niej pakiet antylękowy. :Sweetie Belle: Wtedy nie będzie czuła się samotna! :Apple Bloom: Chcemy, żeby wiedziała, że chociaż nie jest w Znaczkowej Lidze, to nadal możemy się przyjaźnić. Ale… powiemy jej to, jak już się obudzimy. :Księżniczka Luna: Dobry pomysł. :Apple Bloom: wzdycha :pieje :Apple Bloom: z ulgą :plaszczą :Hush Now, Little Sister (repryza) :Applejack: Cóż, widzę, że komuś poprawił się humor. :Apple Bloom: Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo. :Applejack: Widzisz, a co ci mówiłam? Po przespanej nocy wszystko wygląda lepiej. :Apple Bloom: Chyba masz rację. Tylko ten sen mógłby być trochę mniej wyczerpujący. :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/Bloom & Gloom pt:Transcrições/Alegrias e Tristezas Kategoria:Transkrypty 5 sezonu